


You're Just the Last of the Real One

by killalusimeno



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: An au where Keith was raised by his mom and BOM, BOM Keith, He is our BOM little prince, M/M, Two idiots fall in love
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 02:23:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13560684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killalusimeno/pseuds/killalusimeno
Summary: When Keith was found by Red Lion, that was the first time he felt so much things.ChineseHope you like it





	You're Just the Last of the Real One

　　红狮找到他的那一刻，Keith第一次感觉到了什么。那是一种近乎惊人的、恍然大悟般的情感，仿佛有人拿霰弹枪抵着他的胸口扣下了扳机。砰！他的整个胸膛里便遍布小小的子弹了，震得他睁大眼睛、张开了嘴，却一句话也说不出来；子弹穿透皮肤，嵌在他的肌肉里，血液流经它们带走那些微粒子；他被贯穿，被浸透，他的神经和那些粒子共存。  
　　他想起他从未去过的两个母星：一个已被毁灭，另一个在遥远的地方；一个他不再有机会见证其繁华，另一个似乎只存在于未来和母亲的故事里。地球是离他更遥远的那个——他的身边没有任何一人是来自那儿的。当他的母亲偶尔说起地球，说到他的父亲时，Keith总会想，人类和Garla到底有什么区别。  
　　除了样貌，当然了。Keith想。他比其他人要矮小的多，不过他们都说他“灵活敏捷，有他们没有的优势”。他们的皮肤也不一样：他们是紫色的，而他的是白色。他也没有那有一次被他母亲以一种怀念的语气戏称为“猫咪耳朵”的部位，当然也没有尾巴。样貌肯定是不同的，但他的心——他仍旧不是很明白这个的意思，不过他还是会这样想——既是属于Garla的，也是属于人类的。  
　　这是他母亲曾说过的话。而现在，他那颗被分成两半的心脏砰砰跳动，左边和右边一起，对那奇异的快乐穷追不舍。  
　　知识或者死亡，Kolivan常说。获得或者付出。他需要付出什么来获得这个？Keith不知道。任务后几天的那个下午，他正在Blades的基地外闲逛——对Kolivan，他说的是“巡逻”——穿着那套自带氧气的成员专用服装，他的刀别在腰上，面具遮着脸。他开着飞行器，绕着那海螺似的岩石堡垒转了两圈半——“海螺”这个词也是他母亲教给他的——然后停在了最高处。他打开舱门，跳了出去——在真空里转了两圈，他为此哈哈笑了起来——只靠着从Antok那里拿来的喷气背包来控制方向，一股脑地冲向了碎岩区。他可不怕那些。他从来都没有怕过那些。左边喷气，右边减缓速度，往上，往下。他的手按在这块岩石上，把自己推向另一块岩石。不久后，Keith在一块缓缓移动的岩石旁停下，左手抓着它的边缘，舒了口气。  
　　他的眼前到处是奇异的蓝色光芒。  
　　而那只机械大猫不知道从哪儿跳了出来，带着轰隆隆的引擎声突然出现在他面前，漂浮在空中，长尾巴轻轻摇晃。他愣了一会儿，思索为什么这家伙能找到他们的折叠空间，为什么这个明显是没有驾驶员的大型机器人能够像是有生命一般自由行动，为什么——大猫向他凑近了脑袋，黄色的眼部装甲闪烁着某种讨人喜欢的光亮。Keith最后只是笑了起来，他伸出手去，轻轻拍了拍它的大脑袋。  
　　“乖猫咪，”他说。  
　　倒不是说Keith真的知道“猫咪”是什么意思，这只是直觉罢了。  
　　而红狮用一声咕噜来回应了他，就像是在说，我是很乖啦，要不要考虑收养我？这是他获得的之一。  
　　下一刻，他看到了那位蓝骑士。  
　　蓝骑士名叫Lance McClain，中间名大概是“大众情人”或者“万人迷”，来自地球——这是重点之一。不过，说是下一刻，那也不过是Keith的感觉。在这“一刻”里，他做了这么几件事：  
　　一，“我捡到了一只猫，”他用通讯器对Kolivan说。传回来的是Regris的声音，问他宇宙里哪来的猫，但他只回答说，宇宙里本来就有猫，而且他要出去走走。反正Blades几乎知道在这基地附近发生的所有事情，不是吗？他的手仍旧放在大猫的机械脑袋上。至于红狮是如何闯进来的，这就是另一个未解之谜了。  
　　二，他又拍了拍机械大猫的脑袋，抚摸两下那大概是下巴的部位。“你是飞到这里的，没错吧？”他问道，“为什么不带我去逛一圈，小猫？”  
　　三，在红狮张开嘴后，他认定那是打开舱门的意思，便毫不犹豫地快步跑了进去。里头的空间出乎意料地大，不过考虑到红狮的大小，似乎这也不是什么奇怪的事；他凭着直觉左拐右绕，直达驾驶舱——那种震撼他的感觉越来越强烈了，但直到他坐下来，把手放在控制器上时，小行星才真正爆炸。  
　　四，轰，现在他什么都知道了。  
　　五，红狮开启自动驾驶模式，顺着那条安全的、不知道是什么时候开启的路——大概是Regris打开的——离开了折叠空间。Keith笑得合不拢嘴。这是他驾驶过的最快的机器了。尽管他的脑袋里有一小部分还在想，这家伙究竟是怎么进来的。  
　　六，他们穿越行星、穿越陨石带、穿越恒星、穿越废弃的飞船和注意不到他们的飞船、穿越即使注意到他们也无计可施的飞船。宇宙在他们面前展开又退去，变成蓝黑色的幕布和其上发光的线。红狮像是在和他说话一样，不停地发出各种各样的声音。呼噜噜，咕噜噜。轻轻的哼声，还有在那种喉咙里翻滚的低低的咆哮。他们绕着不知道哪儿逛了一大圈，最后又回到了基地附近——说是附近，实际上也有几分钟的路程。他们在那儿停下，在真空中漂浮。  
　　七，左侧藏着他们的基地，在右侧，Keith看到了那个后来他得知叫做狮堡的巨大飞船。“你是故意把我带到这里的吗？”他问红狮。那只大猫只是呼噜了几声；Keith知道它在说“是”。  
　　八，有什么东西从飞船里出来了。几秒钟后，Keith得以看清那些东西到底是什么——另外四只机械大猫，大小不一，样子不同。“就是它们，对吧？”他又问道。这一次，红狮快乐地吼了一声，带着他冲向了飞船。  
　　九，他们再一次停下时，已经距离飞船很近了。其他四只大猫围在他周围。换成别的情况，Keith准会觉得紧张，但奇怪的是，这时候他一点儿也没觉得不对。反而像是，像是……对了。他想。像是家。像是和Blades在一起时那样。  
　　然后他便看到Lance了。首先是在突然亮起的、半透明的通讯屏幕上，四个影像突然出现在他眼前，全都带着难以置信和惊喜的神情，吓得他心跳加速、身子紧绷了几秒钟。“什么？”他嘟哝道。一个眉飞色舞的青少年，一个鼻子上有伤疤的男人，一个有些像女孩子的、戴眼镜的小个子，还有一个看上去十分壮实的大男孩。  
　　“什么？”那边也传来了声音。Keith注意到，说话的是那个眉飞色舞的家伙。  
　　“你们是谁？”Keith问。  
　　“我们也想问同样的问题，哥们。”那人说，“你是谁？”  
　　Keith沉默了一会儿。他想起了Blades这十几年来的所有教导。“Keith，”他说。  
　　那人笑了起来。那是一种他在Blades几乎没有怎么见过的笑容，嘴角往上拉，露出牙齿，连带着让眼睛略略眯了起来——那是连眼睛也在笑的一种笑容。  
　　“天啊，他有名字！抱歉，我是Lance，Voltron的对外大使——你已经知道Voltron是什么了，对吧？”那人说，而那个戴眼镜的家伙笑了一声，“干嘛啊，Pidge？不过老天啊，小红还真自己找到了驾驶员？还有什么比这更神奇的了吗？我猜暂时没有。”  
　　Keith没有说话。在面具后的他看着Lance。  
　　“我想你吓到他了，”那个壮实的大男孩也开口了，“噢，现在到自我介绍的时候了吗？我是Hunk。”  
　　“Pidge。不过你应该已经听到了，”小个子说道。  
　　只剩下那个鼻子上有道疤痕的人了。那人一直带着种年长者的沉稳听其他人说话，直到最后大家都说完了，他才开始说话——明显是骑士中的领头人。“我是Shiro。如你所见，我们和你一样，都是Voltron的骑士。我们可以进狮堡谈谈。”对此，Keith没有说话。Shiro顿了顿，重新开口时，他的声音带上了点儿温和的、安抚似的笑意，“我们没有恶意。”  
　　Keith收紧握着控制器的手指，在面具下皱起了眉。他又想起了Kolivan和他说过的所有的话。而红狮对他再次呼噜噜了几声。你应该去的，大猫似乎是在这么说。Keith轻哼了一声。他是无畏的Keith。  
　　“我同意，”他说，“不觉得通讯器真会有什么用。”  
　　于是他们真的进了那艘巨大的飞船。狮堡。这一次不是自动驾驶了；Keith握着操纵杆，只用了几秒钟便适应了速度，熟门熟路地跟着其他四只狮子进入了狮堡。就连这也和Marmora的基地显得截然不同：在这里，似乎一切都是明亮的。白色或是浅蓝色的墙，仿佛会一直亮着的灯。他们在着陆舱停下，狮子们摇晃着尾巴。他关闭操作系统，座椅后退到让他能直接站起来的位置。几秒钟后，站在舱门前时，Keith握着那把象征着Marmora成员身份的刀，警惕心升起又落下。  
　　舱门打开。他走了出去。  
　　五头机械狮子围成了一个圈。他站在红狮旁边，看向蓝色的斜右方，果不其然地发现了那个家伙。Lance。仍然是那张笑脸，明亮程度胜过狮堡的灯光，当他从那只蓝色的机械大猫边匆匆跑过来，脸上带着副“哇啊，真的假的？”的神情时，Keith朝他转过身去，在面具下扬起眉毛。所以，蓝骑士名叫Lance McClain，一头棕色的、张扬的短发，灿烂到在宇宙中显得有些过分了的笑脸，中间名大概是“大众情人”或者“万人迷”，来自地球——这是重点之一——Keith觉得他的眼睛很好看——这是重点之二。他不知道地球人竟然能拥有这么灿烂的笑容。他好奇在镜子中自己笑起来会是什么样子。  
　　“嘿，Keith！咱们新的伙伴、新的骑士，”几米外，Lance喊了起来，“天啊，我们找到你了！”  
　　他被找到了。  
　　这是他获得的之二。  
　　他抱起手臂，对此饶有兴趣地撇撇嘴。其他几人也陆续走了过来。欣喜，惊讶，好奇——他能从他们的表情里看到这些。  
　　或许比之一还要好。

　　这就是所谓的“大事件”了。Keith从没想过他会和传说里那个Altea的人见面。不是说他们全都被Zarkon杀死了吗？但Allura公主的可信度又是高之又高的；谁能装得出那种气质呢？简单的第二次自我介绍结束后，Keith跟着那几位骑士来到了一个像是主控制舱一样的地方。他一直走在最后面，注意着周围的环境。看上去没有陷阱和机关，红狮也对这儿很放心——尽管如此，他仍旧没有移开面具。大猫的咕噜声从遥远的地方在他脑中想起。  
　　只是以防万一，他想。红狮又咕噜了一声。  
　　大概是因为Shiro说了什么，其他人并没有问他太多的事情，只有像“小红真的是跑到你那边找到你的吗？”之类涉及不到什么隐私的小问题，而Keith也都一一回答了；他们还简单介绍了一下接下来他会遇见的人和事。主要是那位公主和了不起的机器人的事，当然啦。在控制舱里，宇宙就在透明的窗外，银白的、干净的操作台上方是半透明的屏幕，而活生生的历史就站在他面前。银色头发的公主盘着头发，眼睛下面有两道粉色的纹路，身穿战斗服的样子让Keith想起了他的母亲。母亲就和Marmora的其他成员一样，时常是只穿着那身团队感十足的战斗服的，只有偶尔才会换上普通的衣服——那样的时候，母亲就只是母亲了。Allura说不定也是那样，他想。另外的一个Altrean是叫做Coran的男人，有着橘色的头发和胡子。他冲着Keith笑了笑。  
　　Keith就站在离门最近的地方。其他人都走向了公主，然后回过身看着他。Keith注意到，那个Lance似乎总想说点儿什么，满脸都是跃跃欲试的神情。因此，他决定开口。  
　　“所以，”他说，“我是Keith，那个被红狮选中的驾驶员。或者按你们说的，那个‘骑士’。”  
　　在那边，Lance和Hunk嘀咕道：“我说了他是个活人吧，”而Keith听见了。他带着笑轻哼了一声。  
　　Allura瞪了Lance一眼，明显是也听到了那句话。但Lance也只是嬉皮笑脸地转回头，一副什么也没看见的样子。公主自然是露出了无奈的表情。随后，她清了清嗓子，朝Keith的方向走上前一步。  
　　“我是来自Altea的Allura公主，”她说，“你应该是知道那个被Zarkon毁灭的星球的。骑士们应该已经和你解释过关于Voltron和我们正在做的事情了——我不会强迫你，不过我希望你能加入我们。加入Voltron。”  
　　Keith没有说话。说真的，这件事他在进入狮堡时就在考虑了。加入Voltron？他想。没准Kolivan会让他同时做两边的工作。给Blades增加一个合作对象或许也是可行的——这些人看上去颇为可靠。两个是Zarkon的仇敌，四个来自没有被Garla侵略过的地球。何况……  
　　Hunk举起手，小声地补充了一句：“没准顺带给我们看看你的脸？”他缩了缩脑袋，“呃，无意冒犯。不过你知道的，不知道你长什么样的话还是挺没安全感的？”  
　　对此，Keith抱起了手臂。  
　　其他几人倒是很清楚地露出了紧张的神情，像是在说，他们虽然也想看看，但却不知道这算不算触犯隐私。Keith呢，他倒也在犹豫。他看着Allura——那位公主的眼中也带着些许好奇。他看向Lance；后者正扬着眉。几秒钟后，Keith往后拉下兜帽，面具在一阵扭曲后消失。他的样貌由此展现在众人面前。他有多久没有像这样摘下面具了来着，Keith想，穿着Blade的服装，随随便便地对尚还陌生的人露出自己的脸——大概免不了Kolivan的一通说教了。  
　　但小红还在他脑海的某一处呼噜噜地叫着，仿佛在说，别担心，这里不会有危险的。  
　　所有人都压不住脸上的震惊，这倒是真的。大概也有无数的子弹穿透了他们，他们一个个都张大了嘴，说不出话。Hunk是最先发声的。  
　　“老天啊，你是，你是人类？”  
　　Lance也回过了神。他甩手嚷嚷了起来，就差跳脚了：“我还以为我们是外太空唯一的人类了！——除了Pidge的家人外，我是说。”  
　　现在Keith笑了起来。他哈哈大笑着，连眼睛也在跟着笑。Lance停住了动作，看着他眨了眨眼。Keith稍稍侧过头，也冲着他眨了眨眼。  
　　“我是人类，”他说，“也是Garla。我来自Blade of Marmora——反抗Zarkon的Garla反叛者组织。”他停顿了一会儿，看着他们才几秒钟就变得复杂了的神色——特别是Allura，她看上去既像是在生气，又像是难过，还带着些难以理解——后又开口，“想着如果我们要做同伴的话，这些是你们需要知道的事情。”  
　　但现在，Allura像是在后悔了。她往后缩了缩身子，似乎是想起了什么不好的事。大概和历史中的那一段有关。Keith不怪她，真的，但他仍旧皱起了眉。他耸耸肩，抱着的手臂收得更紧了些。他看着Lance。那张笑脸消失不见了。  
　　“或者我可以现在就离开。”他说。  
　　而红狮起码会暂时跟着他走的。他已经听到了大猫低低的咆哮。  
　　我是什么时候赢得了它的好感的？他想。这大概也会是个没有结果的问题。  
　　但到最后他还是留下来了。这是Shiro做的决定——“Voltron的完整为最优先”，他说。Allura似乎是被说服了，或者说，她说自己算是被说服了；尽管她仍会对Keith摆出一张写着不满的脸，只能说是算是勉勉强强地接受了Keith的存在。反抗Zarkon的Garla有什么错？Allura说，他们就错在没有反抗成功。  
　　“那不像你想的那么简单，公主，”Keith说，他看了一眼光屏上五头狮子和那个巨型机器人的影像，“我们没有Voltron。”  
　　只是Allura似乎并没有听进去多少。她皱着眉，撇着嘴，手臂紧紧地抱在胸前，像是在从坏蛋手中保护自己。她还想说什么，但Shiro走上前，轻轻拍了拍她的肩膀。Lance把他拉到了一旁。  
　　“别在意，”Lance说，“她生起气来就像条恶龙——呃，你知道什么是恶龙吧？”——不，他不知道——“反正就是大反派。大坏蛋。地球文化中的一种，成天抓走公主把他们关起来，还会喷火之类的。嘿，你没听说过真是怪了。”——他从来没在地球生活过——“倒也是。总之，我想说的是，她只是看上去那样而已。等她想开了就没事了。”  
　　Lance拍了拍他的肩膀，又露出了那种几乎是过于灿烂的笑脸，仿佛他们俩老早就是好哥们了。  
　　“知道了，”Keith说。他想说的其实是，你想开了吗？但他没有问这个。他说出口的是，“希望她也能接受得了Garla——我是指反叛者的那些。我想Blade of Marmora能成为Voltron最合适的盟友。”  
　　Lance扬起一边的眉毛。“呃，这是为什么？”  
　　这下子，Keith也笑了起来。那是一种骄傲的、自信满满的笑容。甚至可以说是他的招牌笑容。说真的，他总是为他的同伴们而自豪。现在Voltron的这些人也是他的同伴了，他想。Lance正看着他，注视着他。这家伙也是他的同伴了。红狮在遥远的地方偷笑。  
　　“因为我们比你们更了解Zarkon和他的帝国，”他说。  
　　这是千真万确的。  
　　重回停放舱的路上，他联络了Kolivan。“我给我们找到了盟友。”  
　　通讯器的那一头有好几秒钟都没有反应。Keith等待着，不急不慢地往前走。他快到门口了。脚步声从这边传过去，沉默从那边传回来。好一会儿后，Kolivan终于说话了——还是那低低的声音、父亲似的语气。  
　　“Keith，”他问，“你在哪里？”  
　　“我们的新盟友的飞船里，”Keith回答。舱门打开时发出轻微的声响，五头狮子便出现在了他的视线里，围着个圈。他看向左前方。红色大猫快乐地咕噜出声，“你听说过Voltron吗？”

　　Kolivan自然是听说过Voltron的；事实上，向Keith提到过那个巨型机器人的第一人就是他。他曾描述过在那部分人见证过的历史中第一次出现的Voltron，五位了不起的初代骑士是如何让狮子们合体，同心同体，维护和平；当然，最后的那部分他也听了无数次：那是关于Zarkon是如何用Voltron救出了他们的王后，关于Daibazaal是如何被摧毁，关于“死而复生”和“报复”的故事。  
　　“你应该先向我汇报的，”在前往狮堡的路上，Kolivan对Keith说。Keith只是耸了耸肩，一边耳朵听着红狮的呼噜声，另一边耳朵随随便便地听着Kolivan的话。在和Shiro他们说了声后，他把红狮开了出来——当然，在回Marmora的基地之前，他先开着红狮兜了兜风。反正小猫的速度够快，对不？他在心里说着，亲昵地拍了拍座椅。小猫在他脑海里骄傲地转来转去，一刻不停。他们去到了最近的恒星，Jappor，在它面前惊叹了一番，Keith想起他曾有一次和母亲去到最安全、最接近Daibazaal的地方，在那里，他们看着那像是个破碎的彗星模型似的、似乎还挣扎着想要去到哪里的星球，惊叹着，叹息着，沉默不语。  
　　“说真的，所有人原本都以为Zarkon是个好国王。或者皇帝。随便了。我也从没见过他是个好人的样子。”他对红狮说，“我们从中学到了很多东西，小猫。Voltron代表正义，但Zarkon原本也代表正义，尽管我也没有真正目睹过……知识或者死亡，Kolivan总是这么说，就连这个也是从‘胜利或者死亡’里来的。”  
　　他若有所思地看着那颗熊熊燃烧的星球。  
　　“我不知道我是Garla还是人类。我想我两个都是；这是件好事。尽管我们的那位王子也一样是混血。”他说，在提到“王子”时用上了不那么认可的语气。他驾驶着红狮离开了那儿，用上了最快的速度——平稳而迅速地往基地的方向冲刺。在路上，他又说：“他们看上去都是不错的家伙，你说呢？比起我来说，你对他们更了解一点吧。”  
　　大猫呼噜噜地叫了起来，仿佛是在表示在赞同。  
　　不管怎么说，当他再次从基地里出来时，他开着红狮，驾驶舱里多了两个人：Kolivan和Antok，他们俩一左一右地站在座椅两旁。  
　　Keith扬了扬眉：“Antok？”  
　　Antok没有说话，只是耸了耸肩，尾巴在身后摇晃了两下。代替他回答的是Kolivan。  
　　“我们需要保证绝对的安全，”他说。走在半路上时，Kolivan一开始露出的那种些微的惊讶与赞叹已经消失了，他又变回了那个成天板着张脸的家伙，观察了一遍驾驶舱，现在正注视着前方那个逐渐变大的小点。  
　　“我可是安全地回来了。”Keith说。他的手指点了点控制器。  
　　“也可能是陷阱，”Kolivan把手搭在Keith的肩上，声音里正是后者熟悉至极的东西——让Kolivan比起他未曾谋面的父亲更像个父亲，“我们必须谨慎，Keith。”  
　　Keith没有再回话了。他撇撇嘴，哼了一声。去往狮堡的路上没有任何意外发生，就连接下来的事情也都顺利得让他觉得无聊了。正如他们以前所有的结交盟友的过程一样：领袖会面，沟通，商议，在语言与视线里交战一番，然后握手敲定。Kolivan和Antok跟着Allura、Coran以及Shiro进到了会议室里，准备在双方亮出各自的有利条件后再做出最后的决定。骑士们被赶到了休息室里。  
　　“没理由不顺利，”Lance大大咧咧地坐着，手臂搭在椅背上，头向后仰，“多一个盟友只有好处对吧？我们现在连合体都不会呢。”他抬起头，看向坐在他对面的Keith——红骑士一直在看着他。Lance眨了眨眼，“我们才刚找到红狮的骑士耶。不过说真的，我超想试一下合体。”  
　　Pidge点点头，皱起了眉。“狮子们分开来的力量也很强大了，但确实也只有合体才能做到战胜敌人……我们上一次能胜利只是侥幸获得的。再来一次就糟糕了。如果Blade of Marmora真是存在了很久的反抗组织的话——抱歉，Keith，无意冒犯——我们就有足够的时间学会合体了。”  
　　Keith摆了摆手。“我不知道公主会怎么决定，但Kolivan会同意的。我们一样需要强大的战力。”  
　　Pidge和Lance拖着长音“嗯”了一声。  
　　但说真的，除了这种冠冕堂皇的理由外，还有一些别的什么存在。Lance现在没有在笑；当然了，现在不是露出那种笑脸的场合。但Keith仍旧一直看着他。为什么我一直看着他？他问自己。这也成为了一个暂时的未解之迷，和前几个并列存在他的脑海里。他放松地靠着椅背，手指下意识地碰了碰刀柄。  
　　“慢着，我有个很重要的事情要说，”Hunk突然宣布。所有人都看向了他，“呃，我能做头部吗？”  
　　一阵沉默后，其他三人都哈哈大笑了起来。  
　　“说真的，Hunk？”Lance咯咯笑着说道，“我不知道，不过我也想做头部耶。”  
　　Pidge摘下眼镜，憋着笑揉了揉眼角：我记得那时候看到的头部是黑色的？”  
　　Hunk撅着嘴使劲叹息了一声。  
　　而Keith呢？他笑个不停，好一会儿才缓了过来，但胸腔里那漂浮的、膨胀的空气仍旧停留在那儿，让他觉得自己也要飘起来了。借着位置上的优势，他的视线几乎没有离开过Lance的脸，只是偶尔会看一眼其他两位骑士，即便是那样，他也很快就会重新将目光投回去，期待着些他希望看见的东西。而他现在看见了。他看着Lance笑起来的、像是能点亮整个房间里的气氛的模样，眼睛弯曲的轮廓，嘴角上翘的弧度，还有那单纯的快乐的神情，觉得他大概的确是要飘起来了。他记得自己记忆中第一次体验真空的时候，在茫茫宇宙间，只有一根绳子连接着他和地面，他只要轻轻蹬一下地面就会飞到空中，仿佛伸手就能碰到别的星球，或者说起码是碰到那片蓝色的防护罩。他感觉自己又回到了那个时候。  
　　Lance似乎是注意到了他的目光。他望了回去，扬起一边眉毛，像是在提问。Keith轻轻摇了摇头，没有多表示什么；而这让蓝骑士显得更加疑惑了。于是在Hunk决定不再继续干坐着等结果、而是去找点吃的填填肚子，于是快活地大步离开，而Pidge抱着一大堆Altean数据板跑去研究些他们两人谁也闹不懂的东西后，他们俩在沉默中坐了一会儿，直到Lance收回手臂，稍稍坐正了一些。Lance清了清嗓子。  
　　“呃，Keith？”他的声音显得比之前紧了些，“你是想和我说什么吗？”  
　　这句话让Keith也疑惑地扬起了眉毛。在仔细回忆了一遍自己做过的、想做的事情后，他说：“没有？”  
　　“噢。”Lance说。他露出了一副古怪的表情。  
　　这一次，Keith没有再看着他了。他突然觉得自己就快要发现什么了。  
　　“这里有训练室吗？”他问。  
　　“噢。”Lance说。他松了口气——但也露出了种似乎有些遗憾的神情，“当然。有的。”

　　从Lance的表情和喋喋不休、几乎没有停过的话来看，要让这家伙在训练室里乖乖待超过一两个小时就已经算是半个奇迹了。但这一天，Lance似乎不会疲倦。Keith听着Lance对各个训练项目的介绍，看着他那小主人似的眉飞色舞的神情，觉得坐上红狮是他最正确的选择之一。蓝骑士从房间这头晃到房间那头，再从那头晃到这头，兜着圈子，甚至跑到控制室去，对着每一个他知道的地方指来指去，半点儿不耐烦的样子也没有；相反，他总是一副跃跃欲试的模样。  
　　“想试试模拟训练吗？”他问。  
　　Keith抽出他的刀，轻笑了一声。“当然，”他回答。  
　　Lance倒是露出了一副不信他能有多厉害的表情。他为Keith选择了第一阶段的训练——这对Keith来说自然是小菜一碟。格斗士从天花板上跳下来、尚未落地时，他就绷紧了身子，以他能达到的最快的速度压低身子，脚蹬着地板发力冲上前去。Marmora的刀在那一瞬间变长，他抬手，挥刀，力度之大使得被几乎切成两半的格斗士在消失前被狠狠地击倒在了地上。提升到第二阶段时，这一场景如实重演。这一次，Keith找到了更适合的力度和方向，没了会伤害到谁的担忧，他轻轻松松地便把格斗士劈成了两半。  
　　对此，观战的Lance打了个哆嗦。  
　　“哇啊，”他说。  
　　站在飘散的蓝色粒子旁，Keith直起身子。他转向Lance，带着得意露出笑。  
　　“对，”他说。  
　　“提醒我绝不要和你打架，”Lance拍了拍胸口，“可不是说我打不过你什么的。不过说真的，你战斗的方式让我想起，呃……”  
　　“Garla？”  
　　Lance撅了撅嘴。  
　　Keith把刀重新插回腰间的刀鞘里。“Blade of Marmora的成员是我的训练者，”他说，“一般都是Kolivan。”  
　　这让Lance若有所思地轻哼了声。轮到他展示自己的能力时，发出赞叹的人就变成Keith了。他注意着Lance的每一回躲避和每一次进攻；不得不说，尽管Lance在战斗时仍带着新手的生疏，但当他再一次射中格斗士的头部，连一发子弹也没有浪费时，Keith抱着手臂站在一旁，睁大了眼睛，知道他绝对会成为个一流的射手。  
　　“你会成为一流的射手的，”Keith说。  
　　在场上，Lance咯咯笑了起来。他抱着骑士武器变成的枪，趁着新的格斗士还没出来的空隙转向Keith，冲着他眨了眨眼睛。  
　　“拜托，Keith，”他说，“承认吧，我就是个神射手。”  
　　面对那神情和又一个倒下的格斗士，Keith笑了起来。他的手臂放松了一些。  
　　“说的是，”他说，“你是个神射手。”  
　　而Lance在场上踉跄了一下，差点被自己的脚给绊倒；幸好刚刚的是最后一个格斗士，Keith想。蓝骑士没有立马回话。他背对着Keith，似乎有点不好意思地抓了抓头发，然后才转过身迈开步子。他的脸上和眼睛里同时流露出些许不安和骄傲。对此，Keith没有深究下去。他不知道它们从何而来，他只知道，当Lance再次看向他时，那已经不再是普通的看着一起来训练的人的目光了，在其中掺杂了一些别的什么。就他的直觉来说，那并没有什么不好，甚至是某种他说不出来但却能理解的东西。  
　　“嘿，你不会是别人说什么你都应的类型吧？”Lance嘟哝道。他在Keith几步远的地方站住，一手拿着枪架在肩上，另一手支在腰间。  
　　Keith摇了摇头。  
　　“我是认真的。”  
　　这一次，那“别的什么”开始变得清晰。Lance低下脑袋，又抬头看向他。就像那样，他们对视着，有一瞬间，至少是Keith觉得，他确确实实是理解到了什么。那是关于Lance的一些东西，换一个时候或地方，他们或许要花上几年甚至更久来达成这样的理解，但现在，他觉得自己什么都明白。在他意识不到的自己身体或心灵的某处，他的那颗被分成两半的心怦怦跳个不停，还有某些东西在喊着：“对，我知道，我知道”。这种体验对他来说也是第一次，正如他遇见红狮时一样；但是更加强烈，更加深刻，更加——  
　　而Lance扑哧一下笑了出来。  
　　“是啦是啦，”他说道，放轻了声音，显得比先前的任何一句话都来得温柔，“谢啦，哥们。”  
　　Keith觉得自己的心脏猛地跳了一下。  
　　他第二次感受到类似的感情时，只不过是那天的晚上。正如所有人想的那样，交涉的那天晚上，Kolivan和Allura正式握手结盟，对双方而言都是多了个强大的后盾。这样一来，通往Blade of Marmora基地的路也向他们打开了，而Keith决定留在狮堡，无论如何也想先解决掉Voltron合体这件事。他把Marmora的两位成员送回了基地，顺便和大伙儿告别。在停放舱，所有和他熟悉的、还在基地里的人都围了上来——几乎就是所有人了——你一言我一句地说着嘱咐和祝福，要么就是拍拍他的肩膀、揉揉他的脑袋。Antok小幅度地摇晃着尾巴，伸手拍了拍他的头顶，像是在和喜爱的小弟弟说再见一样；和他挺聊得上来的Regris甚至把他拉到了一旁，说了一大串像是“别忘了我们教你的那些东西”、“说真的，无聊了可以和我联络啊”之类的话。  
　　在所有人之中，Kolivan是最特别的那一个。他就站在所有人身后。他是最后一个去和Keith告别的。一路上，他对Keith的决定并没有多说什么——而现在，他走到了Keith面前，低头注视着这个他照顾了十七年的混血孩子，甚至没有说话，他只是看着那双人类的眼睛，好几秒钟后才转身离开。  
　　这就足够了。Keith完全明白他想说的话。  
　　注意安全。有事情就联络。我们都是你的家人。我相信你。我们都是如此。  
　　Keith也没有说话。他只是握住了象征着Marmora成员身份的那把刀，紧紧地握着，在生命中第一次体会到了初次离家的感觉。  
　　这并不是坏事，当然啦。在Voltron小队那边，有新的同伴正等着他，而红狮也在他的思绪里绕圈子蹭着他。在前往——回到——狮堡的一路上，他思索着那一天见到的所有事物：Voltron，Jappor，Marmora；Lance。Lance。那时候的他仍旧不明白为何自己的目光总会追着那个家伙跑。或许因为他是个让人觉得不一般的地球人，他告诉自己。而一个多Varga后，他便会正式住进狮堡里；他并没有多少要带的东西，只有一些最简单的护理武器的物品和用于更换的衣服。  
　　红狮驶进狮堡时，所有人都等在停放舱里。Keith第一个搜寻并注意到的便是Lance。Lance还是带着张笑脸，只是当Keith走出机械大猫的嘴巴，目光和蓝骑士对上时，那笑容中有些东西和最开始显得更加不同了。他第二个注意到的是Allura；才过了一个下午，那位Altea的公主的神情就没有那么排斥了，尽管眉间仍带着些不服气、依然不肯和红骑士对视。Keith好奇Kolivan到底和她说了什么——或者说是展示了什么。  
　　她深呼吸了一次。  
　　“欢迎，Keith，”她说，“Coran会带你去你的房间。”  
　　总之，肯定是什么Kolivan风格的东西就是了。  
　　狮堡的房间给他的印象和别的地方一样，几乎到处都是让他有那么点儿不适应的明亮。他把Blade of Marmora的服装放进了柜子里——尽管短时间内或许没有机会再用了，但不出意外，之后他还会再接到一些任务的。敲门声响起时，Keith正坐在床边，已经换上了那套不知道他母亲做的地球样式的衣服：紧身的深色衬衫，红白相间的长袖外套，黑色的长裤贴着腿，脚上是一双靴子；他还戴上了一双露指手套，在腰间别上了个用于放东西、挂刀的腰带。这样的打扮或许能让其他人更容易接受一些，他想。  
　　门轻巧地打开了。Keith抬起头——Lance就站在门外。超大号的笑容、窜进眼里的快乐就在门口。他又在墙上敲了敲。  
　　“哈啰，小红猫的驾驶员——哇，慢着，你看上去不赖嘛。”Lance说道。他吹了声口哨，“哈，没我帅就是了。噢，对，就来和你打声招呼。顺便一问，你饿了吗？因为晚餐时间到了。”  
　　Keith站起身。他看着Lance——后者的眼中明明白白带着赞叹——他看着、注视着、甚至是盯着，觉得自己有些站不住了。再一次地，扳机被谁扣动——砰！他没准会就此死去。但他把这归于紧张。  
　　“我简直要饿坏了，”于是他只是这么回答道。  
　　他是真的饿了。  
　　第三次发生在两天后，就在他们终于第一次让Voltron成功合体的时候。他们先是尝试了融合思想的训练，然后是团队协作和团队战。在融合思想的部分，Keith注意到Lance最容易想起的就是在地球上的家人一样——就像他会想到的是不知在何处的母亲和说不上遥远、但也确实不近的Marmora的同伴们一样。他会想到他的两个母星。他看到了Lance所想的，也知道Lance正在看着自己所想的。他也想到Lance的笑脸，还有母亲说过的有关地球的一些事。  
　　Lance正在看着。  
　　他想到了Voltron。  
　　不过训练还是失败了。Pidge对于家人或是谁的想念过于强烈，引导他们所有人都多多少少想到了家。而在后两项训练上，个体再强大也无法弥补默契度的缺失——这一点算是让他们在疼痛中好好地体会到了。两天并不能增进多少团队默契。面对格斗士时，当Lance被格斗士狠狠扫向Keith，他能做的也只有试着接住蓝骑士，然后和他一起撞到地上。  
　　Allura都快气得说不出话了。她瞪着Keith，好像这是因他而起，但很快又露出一副知道事情并非如此的神情，忿忿地移开了目光。结果到了最后，让他们终于有了“同心同体”感觉的竟然是食物大战——每次回想起来，Keith都憋不住笑。那时候他也一样。当他们和Allura打得两败俱伤，所有人头上都顶着粘糊糊的奇妙绿色食物时，他们都哈哈大笑了起来。还有什么比这样的事情更让人开心了？Keith想起他第一次和Marmora的伙伴们赢下胜利时的快乐，他们那时伤痕累累地倒在飞船的地板上，没有一个人被落下，也没有一个人再也站不起来，于是他们抱着那好不容易总算抢来了的，全都忍不住笑出了声；但甚至连那都有些抵不上这个。或许是因为他的手和Lance的手拷在了一起，也或许是因为Lance正看着他。他大笑着想，他想和这些人做同伴。  
　　“嘿，我们合作得挺不赖嘛，”Lance说。  
　　“肯定的，”他回道。  
　　下一刻，他们就都坐进了驾驶舱，怀着新鲜的小小胜利感，钻进各自的狮子里，听着那接二连三的咆哮，终于是第一次组成了Voltron。Keith无法清晰回忆起那一瞬间，只知道当他回过神来，伴随着震耳欲聋的心跳声，他们已经让五头机械狮子成为了一个机器人——而他是右手。  
　　“哇啊，”对此，他只能这么说了。  
　　其他人的影像出现在屏幕上，显然也都带着惊异的神色。连Shiro也不例外。哇啊，他们的眼睛都在这么说。  
　　“老天，”Lance开口了。屏幕中的他睁大了眼睛，“没想到会这么酷！”  
　　Hunk的视线往上看了看。“呃，而Shiro是头部。好吧，好吧，也不坏。”  
　　另外三个知情者又笑出了声。Keith的目光始终停留在显示着Lance的影像的那个屏幕上。他看着他，紧握着控制杆，既想说点儿、做点儿什么，又不知道该怎么办。Blade of Marmora从不是一个随随便便就会出现嬉闹声的组织——现在Keith开始为此有些苦恼了。他咬了咬牙，没有说话。  
　　但Lance似乎是注意到了这个。在试飞了几圈、活动够了腿脚后，他们回到了停放舱，接二连三地走了出去。Hunk和Pidge说个不停，年龄最大的Shiro——他让Keith想起了Kolivan——走在后头，带着些兴奋的神色，而Lance——Lance留在了最后头。这是之前他们集体行动时鲜有发生的事；那个家伙总会跑到最前面去，但这次，他和Keith并排走着，不急不慢地迈开步子，然后，他看着前面的三个人，上半身歪向了Keith；他把胳膊搭在了Keith的肩上。  
　　“真高兴有你在，Keith，”他咧嘴笑着说。  
　　那距离近得让Keith能闻到Lance用的洗发水的味道。混合着熟悉的宇宙和陌生的地球的味道，Lance McClain就正挨着他，就在他身旁，在说他们是同伴。  
　　Keith放慢了脚步，侧过头看向Lance。他的眼睛也忍不住跟着笑了起来。  
　　“真高兴能在这里，”他说。

　　但“同伴”对Keith而言还不够。还不够。还不够。远远不够。时间飞逝，到Keith真正意识到这一点时，他们已经并肩作战好几个月了。Shiro说过，Keith是他见过的最优秀的驾驶员；这倒真是没错，即使是在Blade of Marmora，他也算得上是最棒的一个，最多只是经验还有所欠缺罢了。但从那时候起，Lance似乎就开始用不同的方式来对待Keith了——若要说一开始是新同伴，那么现在就是同伴兼对手。  
　　“等着瞧吧，Keith，我会超过你的，”他偶尔会这样嚷嚷。  
　　只是Keith完全不明白为什么Lance要这么想。Lance和他不同，他的驾驶凭的大多是直觉——人们说那叫天赋——而Lance则都是实打实的技巧。他和Keith说过他在那个Garrison时的故事：好不容易进入了战斗班，结果遇上了Shiro的逃生舱坠落，他、Hunk和Pidge费劲千辛万苦把Shiro——“他是我的偶像，”Lance说——救出来，最后被蓝狮发现了的事情。  
　　“够玄乎的吧？”Lance那时候问他，“我以前真没想到会发生这样的事情。我是说，跑到宇宙里来。有机会获得实战经验当然好，不过以这样的方式来获得这样的机会，哇啊，简直就和漫画一样。”  
　　他们正盘着腿坐在训练室里，一人喝着一袋味道奇妙的宇宙饮料。大概是Altea的特色味道。Keith说是，然后问他漫画是什么。  
　　Lance露出了他能做到的最难以置信的神情，然后把他拉到了Pidge的实验室，从那小电脑里翻出了一些超级英雄的漫画给他看。“就是这样的东西，”他说，“难以相信你竟然会不知道。天啊，Marmora的人是怎么照顾青少年的啊？”  
　　Keith耸了耸肩。他看了几页，觉得那是最有意思的地球产品之一。  
　　那是他们刚认识不到一周时的事情。第三周，Shiro便说了那句话；打那以后，直到现在，Lance的好胜心都没有消失，就好像不比过Keith就不能善罢甘休一样。Keith有无数次都觉得不知道该怎么应对，甚至有些难以理解——倒不是说他觉得Lance不可能超过他，不过，当然啦，他也是相信自己的能力的——他也有无数次想说点什么，但他都没有开口。  
　　直到这一天。  
　　倒是有一件奇怪的事，Keith对此同样有些不太明白缘由：尽管Lance甚至有时会对他流露出敌对感，但他们俩却仍旧经常在一起训练。只有他们两人，要么是练习格斗，要么是练习枪法，要么就是做一些合作训练。但Keith并没有提出什么疑问，只是每一天都像上一天那样，起床，吃饭，训练，偶尔和Lance一起，偶尔是他一个人，偶尔和其他的骑士一起，偶尔是五个人进行团队训练——但他心中总有一小部分地方每天都在训练室里期待着蓝骑士的身影，期待着说不定他今天也会出现。  
　　这一天也是如此。  
　　说真的，Keith原本以为他不过是想要再多见到那种他在Marmora很少见到的笑容罢了，就像Thace。当Thace还在基地里的时候，Keith总会想要和他在一起，无论是训练还是聊天，Thace总是他最喜欢的大哥。Lance或许也是如此——至少Keith原本是怎么想的。  
　　直到这一天。  
　　这一天和平常一样，起床，吃饭，训练——在Lance进来之前都一切正常。事情就是在Lance走进训练室的那一刻开始，起了翻天覆地的变化。Keith哪会知道这个，他还以为这也是平平凡凡的一天，和先前、甚至和在Marmora基地里时差不多。但Lance打着哈欠走进来了，和Keith对视了一眼。他比平时要早一些。  
　　“说真的，你怎么起得这么早的耶？”Lance问道，他在门口站住脚步，揉了揉眼睛，“你明明比我还迟睡的吧？”  
　　Keith耸了耸肩，左手使力下压，讲剑狠狠地插进格斗士的胸口里——后者很快便变成了蓝色的光粒飘散不见。轻甩长剑，他落回地上站稳；他现在已经完全习惯了骑士武器的手感。  
　　“结束第三阶段训练。”他说，然后转向了Lance。长剑在他手里变回原本的模样。他扬了扬眉，轻笑了一声，“因为我睡得比你好？”  
　　“是是，”Lance哼了一声；他别开头，没有再说话。  
　　意料外的沉默让Keith心中升起了种奇怪的感觉。像是有什么在使劲压着他的胸口一样；他想起了先前的那个格斗士，觉得自己此时像是成为了它——长剑插在胸口上，视线模糊，心脏急切需要氧气。他注视着Lance；蓝骑士的脸上有着压不住的疲惫。  
　　他好奇像格斗士那样的机器人会不会有感觉。  
　　他舔了舔嘴唇。  
　　“你没有睡好？”他问。蓝骑士耸了耸肩，“为什么？”  
　　“呃，因为我们在宇宙里？”Lance做了个鬼脸。但Keith露出了不相信的表情，于是他只好叹了声气：“我不像你，Keith，你一直生活在这样的环境里。你又强大又有天赋，也已经经历过了很多战斗。我需要一些时间来适应。这不奇怪吧？”  
　　他的语气有些急躁。Keith沉默了一会儿。他走向Lance，在他面前停了下来。  
　　“你是我们的神枪手，Lance。你适应得很好。”  
　　但是Lance翻了个白眼。他甩甩手，身子往后缩了缩。当他再次开口时，他的声音显得比原来更紧了。  
　　“说得倒好，你分明什么都会。”  
　　就和那时候的Allura一样，他气愤而恼怒，一句话也听不进去。  
　　现在Keith开始明白了。他明白了两件事。  
　　“Lance。”  
　　一，为什么Lance会那么迫切地想要胜过他。认可，生存欲；Keith是知道这个。他走上前一步。Lance后退了一步——但再往后就是墙了。于是Keith又往前了一步。这一次，Lance没有再动了；他只是低下了头。他们间的距离近得能感觉到对方的呼吸。他也一样恼怒。  
　　“干什么？”  
　　二，为什么他会那么渴望再多靠近Lance一点。Keith垂下视线。他的目光停留在Lance的嘴唇上，而后者似乎是感觉到了什么，紧张地舔了舔嘴唇。子弹又回到了他的胸口，密密麻麻地、深深地扎在他的身体里，一些直达心脏，一些戳在胃上，还有一些往上走，在他眼前炸出眩目的烟花。  
　　“闭嘴。我要吻你了。”  
　　他只留给Lance几秒钟来反应；他觉得这样就够了，但Lance看上去却是觉得完全不够。无论如何，他已经吻上去了，就像他说的那样。他丢开武器，捧住——甚至可以说是按住——Lance的脸，没有任何技巧，只是侧过头就将嘴唇压了上去。他的嘴唇磕在了牙齿上，但他并不在意。Lance还因为震惊而稍稍张着嘴，他觉得这样更好。于是他张开了嘴，凭着本能让舌头探进Lance的口腔里。  
　　Garla总会想尽办法去得到他们想要的东西。  
　　这是印在基因里的东西。  
　　有几秒钟，不知道是下意识的反应，还是Lance真的那么想了，Keith感觉到Lance回吻了他。那只是零碎的、断断续续的吻，但也确实是吻了。因此他放松一边手往下挪去，指尖划过Lance的脖颈，手掌轻按着从胸口抚过，最后停留在了他的腰上。Keith将他的衬衫往上扯了扯，动作因为急促而显得有些粗鲁。  
　　也就是在这时候，Lance像是猛地惊醒一样使劲地推开了他。  
　　“搞什么鬼？”他惊叫道，用手背蹭了蹭嘴唇。  
　　Keith踉跄着站稳，用了好一会儿才反应过来发生了什么。他几乎和Lance一样震惊。他看向那双蓝眼睛：那里头出现了些惊慌和不知所措，还有一些他说不清的东西，但是先前的恼怒已经几乎全部不见了。Lance的脸上泛着红，连耳根也是。  
　　“搞什么鬼，Lance？”Keith说。  
　　这一次，Lance是使劲甩了甩手，然后双手护在了胸前。他紧皱着眉头，又露出了难以置信的神情。  
　　“拜托，搞清楚，是我在问你好不？”  
　　Keith也抱起了手臂。他扬了扬头。  
　　“你也吻了我。”他说。  
　　“不，我没有。——你难不成是喜欢我？”  
　　“Lance——”  
　　在Keith开始觉得自己失去耐心之前，Lance跳了起来。他的嘴唇还有些红，但他显然是不想将这个话题继续下去了。有那么一瞬间，Keith甚至觉得Lance想要抽出武器来，对着他的脑袋结结实实地来上几枪。但Lance没有那么做。  
　　“不，不。我改主意了。”Lance说。他的声音有些颤抖，“别回答我。你该冷静一下才对。”  
　　Lance最后没有再看Keith一眼。他只是低着头、垂着视线，有些摇摇晃晃地夺门而出。在门关上的前一刻，Keith从门缝间看到他睁大了眼睛、捂着嘴向右拐去，不知道是在想些什么。而训练室里又回归平静了。几乎是沉寂，他想。这一次，除了他自己的呼吸和心跳声外，Keith什么也听不到，这些声响分明是一片喧嚣，他却觉得自己仿佛已经耳聋了。他想追出去，但他无法动弹。  
　　他想起Lance说的话。我难不成是喜欢他？Keith想。就在那一刻，像是开关终于推到了位，Keith睁大了眼睛，近乎惊恐地呼出了一口气。事实便是，他原以为自己已经明白了，但他没有。他完全没有明白。他以为自己知道母亲为什么会带着自己离开地球，他以为自己知道为什么Thace总是说他除了革命外还有其他支撑他做卧底的理由，他以为自己知道为什么他会想要亲近——甚至是去吻——Lance。但他并不知道。  
　　直到现在。  
　　“……该死的。”  
　　他咒骂了一句，重心不稳地往前迈了几步。他在墙的前面停下，然后将额头靠在了上面。  
　　但再冰凉的金属也无法冷却他的火焰，再多的声音也没办法驱散那片寂静了。


End file.
